1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to guides for fishing line and more particularly, to a novel fishing line guide having a recessed roller and which includes a removable frame which when carried on a fishing pole functions in a manner similar to a hinge so as to prevent undue stress on attachment threaded windings
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to guide fishing line through a series of fixed and spaced apart eyelets that are carried along the length of a fishing pole. During the procedure of catching a fish, the rod is oftentimes bent under the load of the fish on the line which applies undue stress on the threaded windings normally employed to secure each eyelet to the pole. After repeated bendings, the threaded windings generally fatigue and break which causes loss of the eyelet and reduced effectiveness of the fishing pole. Also, conventional eyelets cannot readily be detached from the pole for replacement or repair purposes since the feet on the eyelet are non-flexible, immovable and secured or bound to the rod by the plurality of threaded windings. The salt water environment readily causes the eyelets to rust, fatigue and otherwise deteriorate so that replacement and repair is difficult and time consuming. Also, when it is desired to travel such as by airplane, the fishing pole may be readily disassembled with the eyelets thereon. However, the eyelets must remain on the segments of the fishing pole and cannot be removed for storage in other luggage or equipment bags.
Still further problems and difficulties have been encountered with conventional eyelets which are secured to a fishing pole that stem largely from the fact that during the gaffing of a fish, slack in the fishing line often wraps about the eyelet and is drawn tight which readily results in line breakage or loss of control by the fisherman.
Therefore, it can be seen that a longstanding need has existed to provide a novel guiding means for training fishing line along the length of a fishing rod or pole which will readily move or flex with the pole as it is bent and which may be readily detached therefrom for repair, maintenance or travel purposes and which would not fowl or snag the fishing line itself.